Along with the development of sensor technology, one device is provided with various sensors. In addition, techniques for recognizing a context or activity of a user of a device using sensors included in the device have also developed.
Various sensors may be needed to recognize a user's context. However, high power is needed to use many sensors, and high power consumption may be an issue in mobile devices. Also, various sensors inevitably cause devices to increase in size.
Currently, a dedicated sensor processor is being used to process various sensors. A dedicated sensor processor is a processor (e.g., a microcontroller unit, a coprocessor, or a digital signal processor (DSP)) that acquires data from various sensors included in a device and integratedly processes the acquired data. Power consumed when sensors are used may be reduced by using a dedicated sensor processor.
However, there is a limitation in reducing the amount of power consumption by using the dedicated sensor processor. Furthermore, it may be difficult to use various sensors together because of limitations in pricing or size of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that may recognize a user's context or activity using a low power consumption sensor or a minimum number of sensors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.